The Dreaded Reaping
by N Tonks Fan
Summary: Short piece of writing describing the reaping from Peeta's view point.


**A one shot from Peeta's point of view at the reaping. I'm just a new Hunger Games fan so may not be able to give full justice to the writing until I have read the books a few more times. Also feeling a bit rusty as the only things I have written recently have been essays!**

"_Prim!" _

The anguished cries of Katniss pierce through my ears.

I want to reach out to her, comfort her somehow but I'm incapable of moving. What good what I do anyway… we're practically strangers.

My eyes follow her as she makes her way towards her sister. I would wish this fate on no one but especially not her. It has always been apparent to me how close she and Primrose are. Sometimes it makes me jealous, wishing that I was closer with my brothers. Seeing the suffering now on Katniss's face however, changes my mind. Facing the prospect of almost certainly losing someone that you cared about so deeply… I doubt I would be able to cope.

As I continue to watch Katniss steps infront of her sister and speaks. I am unable to hear what she is saying but all of a sudden it is Primrose that is screaming as Katniss begins to climb up towards the stage. Her friend Gale appears and carries her sister off. I see the look that he gives Katniss and despite the tragic circumstances I can't help but feel a twinge of jealously. The feeling is soon replaced with horror however as I piece together what has occurred.

Katniss has volunteered as tribute. She has sacrificed herself to save her sister.

A sense of fear grips me.

'Noo!' I want to join in screaming with Primrose but my strangled cries get caught in my dry throat.

Katniss Everdeen: the girl that I fell in love with when I heard her sing that very first time in school. Katniss Everdeen: the girl that I have watched walk home from school every day since. Katniss Everdeen: the girl who I tossed the bread to as she lay in the rain weak from starvation. Katniss Everdeen: this years District 12 tribute.

This can't be happening I think. They can't take her away from me. Not when I have still to work up the courage to tell her how I feel. I feel numb with shock, helpless against the will of The Capitol.

"_Peeta Mellark"_

I am jolted out of my daydreams by the sound of my name. My name? Why was my name being called?

The people surrounding me cast me sympathetic glances.

After a second it registers – my name has been drawn.

My stomach renches and a wave of nausea passes over me. I clench my trembling hands into fists. The moment that I have dreaded since becoming of age has arrived – I have been chosen to represent District 12. 'But I can't', I want to shriek. Not now, not when my fellow tribute means so much to me. It has to be a dream I tell myself - a nightmare really, I'll wake up soon.

That thought soon fades and I'm left with mixed feelings of shock and terror. This is really happening. I have been chosen. I am being forced to take part in The Capitols barbaric tradition of children killing other children for entertainment. She is no ordinary child though. Not to me...

Resisting the urge to start hyperventilating, I force myself to draw a slow deep breath. You have to stay strong I tell myself. For her… For Katniss.

I feel my heavy legs start to move towards the stage. I have no control over my body apart from my eyes. My eyes are stuck on Katniss Everdeen, the girl that I am going to have to kill or be killed by in the near future. It will have to be the latter since I have no intent of harming this girl. How could I when she has the only thing that has occupied my thoughts for years. Her strength, her beauty, her independence, her defiance of The Capitol by hunting. All of these qualities that I have admired from a distance. Regret courses through me. Why had I never admitted my feelings to her?

I look at her now as I walk past her to take my place on the stage. Her gaze is fixed on someone on the crowd. I turn to look and see him – Gale Hawthorne. He is the reason that I have never confessed my feelings. How could a plain baker like me compete with the athletic, handsome hunting companion of Katniss's?

What kind of twisted fate is this? Forcing me into a battle to the death with the one person that makes living in these terrible times that bit more bearable. The games have always been cruel but this? This is agonising.

I cannot think of myself anymore. From the moment that my name was called I knew it was all over. I was determined to do whatever it took to keep her alive, to get her back home to her mother and sister. I have to accept the fact that I will never return to District 12. It would be an unthinkable place to live in without catching glimpse of Katniss everyday anyway.

My thoughts turn to my family. Of course I love them too but not in the same way that I love Katniss. My need to protect her takes over all other emotions. They'll be ok, they have each other. Perhaps I'll even make them proud if I perform well in the games. Who am I kidding? I'm just a baker. What do I know about survival? The thought of haivng to kill another makes me sick.

The mayor finishes his speech and orders us to shake hands.

Katniss's eyes bore into mine. I am captivated, completely lost in the moment. The whole of District 12 standing watching us, the cameras, Effie Trinket, none of it matters. All of my senses are focused on the girl positioned in front of me.

Once again my body moves as if by it's own accord with my arm rising up. As Katniss's hand grips mine I start. It is the first time that we have touched. I develop a tingling sensation and goosebumps erupt up my arm. I don't want to end the contact so as I feel her begin to remove her hand I give it a gentle squeeze. My arm flops to my side as she turns away from me. I can hear the audible thump of my heart as if it is trying to break through my chest.

I follow her into the Justice Building where we are placed in separate rooms. I long for her to look at me but she doesn't. Perhaps she wishes to remain strangers. The games are not about making friends after all. The need to curl up in a ball and sob at my double misfortune engulfs me but that would only be caving into The Capitol, showing my weakness.

I can't help but think however, that if these are going to be my last few weeks of life then I want to spend them wisely. I want to spend them in the company of the girl that I am completely and utterly in love with.

**Thanks for reading! I don't feel like it's my best piece of work. Constructive criticism is welcome :)**


End file.
